


Les mysteres de L'Empire

by FixMeTwice



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Humans are space orcs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixMeTwice/pseuds/FixMeTwice
Summary: L'humanité a connu des démarages compliqués dans l'univers.Grace à leurs tenacités et à leurs sacrifices, les humains ont repris le controle.Mais a quel prix?Vus comme des menaces, les humains créerent des monstres.Les brisés, eux-meme sont-ils des menaces ? ou simplement des victimes?
Kudos: 1





	Les mysteres de L'Empire

**Author's Note:**

> First try

__________________________________________  
Chapitre 1 Les fantomes de l'humanité.  
__________________________________________  
L'humanité est traquée sur sa propre planete.  
Elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire ses preuves pendant la guerre spatiale,  
mais les aliens sont effrayés par les humains, jugés comme des cibles de haute priorité.  
Le monde une fois ruiné, les monstres se sont installés comme proprietaires.

Certains continuait a traquer les humains, comme un sport a haut risque.  
Illégal selon les conventions de l'alliance intergalactique.  
L'humanité n'était plus qu'une espece en voie d'extinction.  
Certains riches proprietaires se permettaient d'acheter des humains, comme esclaves ou comme animaux de compagnie.

La traque diminuant avec le temps, les poches de resistance augmentaient.  
L'alliance ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
L'humanité n'aurai aucun moyen pour la menacer ou quitter leur planete d'origine.  
Jusqu'au jour où tout ceux qui avaient chassé des humains furent tués en meme temps.  
Ecrasant des miliers de vaisseau sur le sol terrestre. Détruisant les avant-postes aliens.  
L'humanité avait frappé un grand coup, infiltrant les réseaux de l'alliance.  
En s'armant de technologie de pointe et de ruse que aucun n'aurai prédit.

Les assassins qui se faisaient repérer propageaient la ruine autour d'eux.  
Ceux qui se faisaient attraper vivant s'empoisonnaient, explosaient en ne laissant que du vide.  
Une bombe accroché branchée sur leur systeme vitaux explosait a la mort du porteur.  
Les aliens furent éffrayés par nos actes.  
La possession d'etres humains sous la contrainte fut jugée illégale car trop dangereuse.  
La pluparts d'entre eux furent relachés. certains resterent aux cotés de leur ravisseurs.

Bien entendu le braconnage d'etre humains était devenu tentant pour certaines especes avides de combat.  
Peu de braconneurs se firent arreter par l'alliance.  
La demande était grandissante dans le marché noir.  
Les combats entre especes étaient fréquents.  
Parier sur un humain était souvent la meilleur des choses a faire si il était adulte.  
Un humain seul ne présentait pas de menace particulieres selon les rumeurs.  
Mais cela pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuse si il était poussé a bout.  
Tous propageaient leur rumeurs sur l'histoire de l'humanité.

Beaucoup de marchands avaient péris en sortant de l'hyper espace, trop près de la terre.  
Ils furent bombardés a vue avec des projectiles alliant multiples technologies.  
des planetes colonisables aux frontieres de l'alliance furent offertes à l'humanité en gage de paix et de pardon pour l'ancienne guerre.  
Ce geste aurait permis à l'humanité de frener ses gestes aggressifs lors de l'approche de vaisseaux vers leur planete.  
L'humanité avait enfin repris le dessus.  
L'alliance considéra l'humanité comme un membre a part entiere.

Le fait que l'alliance ai choisi de nous donner des planetes aux frontieres n'était qu'un mensonge.  
Ces planetes étaient des cibles de pirates et d'autres confédérations.  
Les groupes de résistance non disparu ont donc relancé leur missions.  
Choisissant la paix avec les différentes fédérations, ennemies de l'alliance.  
Jouant un role neutre, mais s'armant dans l'ombre.

La résistance avait une fois de plus infiltré l'alliance.  
En controlant les afflux de ressources a travers l'alliance, elle était capable de la controler.  
L'humanité, alliée par d'autres fédération, renversa l'alliance.  
pris le controle d'une petite zone, laissa tout aux autres especes pour tenter de retrouver la paix.

Un empire humain pris forme, jurant de nous proteger pour que jamais les guerres ne reprennent.  
L'humanité, au nombre réduit, améliora son génome et mis au point des nouvelles unités.  
Les aliens nous voyant faire arreterent de nous traquer.  
Les braconniers eux meme avaient peur de nous.  
Chaque membre de l'humanité était beaucoup plus dangereux qu'a l'origine et armé.

La guerre en nous meme n'avait pas arrété.  
La haine contre les autres especes était toujours là.  
Nous savions que certains d'entre nous étaient toujours captifs quelque part dans l'espace.  
L'empire lanca des escouades à travers les différentes coalitions afin de retrouver nos membres.  
Des escouades que beaucoup craignaient. Des vétérans, des soldats sur-entrainnés, des unités pratiquement invincibles.  
Les vaisseaux de l'humanité étant trop visibles et instillait la peur dans les planetes qu'ils accostaient.  
Les escouades devinrent plus discretes, se séparerent.  
Chaque soldat devenait un clandestin dans des vaisseaux plus communs.  
Se camouflant dans la foule.  
Tuant les marchands d'esclaves, les criminels, peu importe l'espece dont ils faisaient parti et contre qui le crime avait été comis.  
Faisant d'effroyable exemples. L'empire ne fut jamais menacé pour ces gestes.

Apres un certains temps, des soldats commencerent à réapparaitre, perdus sur des planetes peuplées, brisés mentalement.  
Certains recherchant un but, d'autres pleurant des gens qu'ils avaient perdus ou regrettant l'ancien monde, regrettant la terre.  
Chaque apparition de ces etre brisé était une menace, comme des fantomes pouvant avaler des vaisseaux, tuer des planetes, en un instant.  
Meme pour l'empire, il fut compliqué de rappeler ces soldats traumatisés par le temps.  
Le meilleur moyen de sauver des planetes était d'avoir des colonies d'humain a proximité.  
Les "brisés" ne pouvait donc pas commettre de massacre sans menacer l'un des leur, sauf si l'un des leur était menacé.

Certains braconniers et leurs clients avaient eu la mauvaise idée de se créer des boucliers humains, des regroupement d'esclaves pour se proteger.  
Un geste qui avait l'effet d'une goutte de sang dans une piscine de requins.  
Les brisés se regroupaient autour d'eux comme des essains enragés.  
Leurs assaults, filmés, avaient des audiences immenses.  
Pour montrer ce que le genre humain avait en ressource.  
Une fois leur membre sauvés, les brisés s'assuraient de mettre en pieces leur ravisseurs dans des longues agonies.

La conquete de l'espace par les coalitions fit apparaitre d'autres ennemis.  
Les différentes fédérations se rallièrent à l'empire pour s'assurer sa protection en échange de ressources.  
L'empire réussi a redirigé les brisés dans ses rangs pour contrer les nouvelles menaces.  
Une fois éliminées beaucoup furent désarmés, et placé dans des conditionnements pour appaiser leur colere.  
Ceux qui avaient pus s'enfuir disparurent dans l'empire, laissant parfois des marques sanglantes de leur présence.

Des agences de mercenaires cachèrent des brisés pour profiter de leur service, jusqu'a ce que eux meme disparaissent.  
Avec le temps, on retrouva des brisés immobiles dans leurs amures, décédés en commetant des actes héroiques ou simplement comme gelé par le temps.  
Comme des statues, portant l'architecture d'un batiment qui s'effondre sur des civils, debout regardant le soleil se lever apres un incendie.  
Les brisés avaient désactivés leurs systemes d'auto-destruction pour proteger le monde.  
Des mausolés furent construit en leur honeur, symboles de persévérance et de bienveillance donnant des sensations de douleur et de force.  
Les rumeurs autour de ces batiments étaient nombreuses.  
En les surveillant, on pouvait percevoir des fantomes émanant des statues, ou se rapprochant d'elles.  
Des mémoires des brisés, des hologrammes brouillés montrant des missions passées.  
Des visions provenant d'autres brisés dans les parages.  
Un défaut de communication provenant des armures des brisés de premiere génération activait le partage de données holographique lorsque la nuit tombait.  
La proximité avec d'autres brisés ou plusieurs vehicules rechargeait les statues.

Un des mausolés avait été créé a coté d'un réacteur a fusion.  
Un scientifique alien eu l'idée de provoquer cacher l'armure de possibles radiations et il pus obtenir des données innestimables pour beaucoup d'especes.  
Il avait découvert le moyen de différencier les brisés entre eux, et de possiblement discuter avec eux mais ils ne lui répondait pas directement.  
Ils activaient des messages holographiques montrant des scenes de vie et disparaissaient.  
Ces scenes quoi que fantomatique du fait que les optiques de la statue étaient brisées montrait des regroupements de brisés de tailles différentes.

Les premieres générations de brisés devaient atteindre la cinquantaine ou la soixantaine d'année terrestres.  
Tandis que les dernieres générations ne devaient en avoir qu'une vingtaine.  
Cela voulait dire que au moment des conflits, les dernieres générations de brisés n'étaient que des enfants.

L'empire autorisa ce scientifique et son équipe à entrer dans les laboratoires qui avaient vu naitre ces unités.  
Les laboratoires, a l'abandon étaient uniquement gardé par des drones. Ceux-ci étaient désactivés lors de la visite des scientifiques.  
En récupérant les dossiers, les aliens comprirent que les premieres générations étaient volontaires a ces experiences.  
Mais plus le temps passait, plus les volontaires étaient forcés.  
A la 3 eme et derniere génération, les "sujets" de test étaient des enfants, clonés à partir de genes modifiés, élevés ici dans les laboratoires.  
Ils n'avaient rien de différents des autres humains a part leurs personnalités ou capacités.  
Les documents incluant les informations sur leurs armures étaient manquants.  
Ils appartenaient à l'armée et étaient si important que meme les dirigeants ne pouvaient pas en connaitre leur contenu.  
En regardant les tests incluant les brisés avec leurs armures, on voyait bien que enlever l'armure était désagréable et très compliqué meme avec les machines adaptées.  
Les scientifiques ont voulus en savoir plus sur les brisés qui étaient contenus par l'empire mais rien ne fut dit a leur sujet.  
Peut etre valait-il mieux que leurs secrets restent enfouis.

A leur sortie des laboratoires, les scientifiques reçurent des gardes personnels.  
Trop de risque pesaient sur eux, des brisés fous pourraient avoir survéillé le batiment depuis des années pour éviter que quelqu'un ne découvre leur secrets.  
Le scientifique en chef reçu des messages codés gravés sur une plaque d'armure.  
les armures jusque la n'avaient jamais été trouvées en morceau.

Les messages guidaient à d'autre mausolés et des batiments abandonnés.  
Quelqu'un s'amusait visiblement à partager ses secrets.  
Chaque emplacement guidait a un autre emplacement puis a un autre, jusqu'a ce que le dernier emplacement ne soit une planete fissurée il y a des années.  
Il devait y avoir quelque chose de caché sur cette planete hérissée de pics de verre et dont la gravité était perturbée.  
Cette carastéristique propre à l'explosion d'un brisé.  
Le scientifique se mit en exil a son retour de cette planete. Il ne réapparu jamais au grand public.

Aujourd'hui, des rumeurs courent sur l'existence d'une carte pour trouver un trésor enfoui sur cette planete en ruine étrangement surveillée par l'empire.  
Quel rapport y avait-il entre les gestes héroiques des brisés et cette planete dont la rage de l'un d'eux a éliminé toute trace de vie?

________________________________  
Chapitre 2 L'empire crimson  
________________________________  
Des armées de chercheurs poursuivirent les travaux de leur prédécéceur.  
On retrouva le scientifique éxilé, mort de folie. Il avait gardé ses notes avec lui.  
Il avait peint des decors de la planete fissurée dans son logement.  
L'une des peintures montrait 3 brisés, éffacés dans une tempete. Il avait du etre poursuivi toute sa vie.  
La planete de verre peinte par le scientifique, cachait les dépouilles d'une centaine de brisés dans un parlement.  
Les murs étaient recouverts de gravures de leurs histoires, De prophéties.  
Il avait du déchiffrer des archives présentes sur cette planete.  
Les brisés fuyant l'empire s'étaient réunis sur cette planete pour s'y réfugier.  
En fondant un parlement, ils avaient décidés de rester actif dans le monde.  
Ils renomèrent cette planete, le berceau.  
Il semblait que des brisés ce soient reproduits entre eux.  
Qu'ils aient entrainés leurs petits dès la naissance puis aient passés leur armures à leurs enfants.  
avant de se momifier dans le parlement.

... END OF LOGS ... Await new data entry...


End file.
